


The Guest

by In_vitro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Implied Kylo Ren/Rey, Interrogation, Missing Scene, Original text in Russian, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_vitro/pseuds/In_vitro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had happened before Rey regained consciousness in the holding cell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for any mistakes in the text! I hope yet that my translation of my story В гостях is clear enough to be read.  
> The original text in Russian is posted below the English translation.  
> Текст на русском языке расположен ниже текста на английском.

* * *

Rey opened her eyes and examined her surroundings, recognizing nothing familiar. More precisely, nothing familiar except the figure dressed in black. "Where am I?"

"You're my guest," said her captor. He appeared to be sitting on a bench in immediate proximity to her.

Rey frowned unsure of what she has heard. The _guest_?!

She could not quite believe it, and yet...

Rey found herself lying on a large L-shaped black leather sofa. In fact, this furniture did not exactly resemble an ordinary sofa but rather a giant monster, which occupied most of the space of the room. Another piece of furniture, which resembled a mini kitchen or rather a bar, was located right in front of Rey. Two shelves hanging above the bar table were filled with goblets and cups. Necks of a few bottles filled with some fluid were also visible from her viewing angle - the bottles themselves were buried in the work surface of the table. There were no windows in the room or perhaps they were hidden behind the paneling. The interior of the chamber was dominated by black colors, with minor accents of crimson red in some decor elements. Overhead lighting was soft and ambient. It was warm in the room; the air was loaded with pleasant fragrance. All the luxurious furnishings of this chamber resembled Rey those of a cruise ship wardroom, which she had watched in a holomovie some time ago.

Her enemy, who was dressed from top to toe in black, relaxed on the black leather bench just a few steps away from her, seemingly watching her. His mask was still in place. With all his pretentious clothing and unique helmet, Rey thought, he met Gothic interior of the room quite perfectly. On the contrary, she regarded herself as someone who was definitely out of place. She would do anything to avoid staying in the same room with the frightful creature in a mask.

"What am I doing in this place?" Rey asked her enemy, noticing her hands and feet to be free. But for the ability of her enemy of telekinesis, this fact would have encouraged her intention to escape from the gloomy chamber immediately. However, as she was already _familiar_ with some of his mind control techniques, she stayed put, considering what to do next.

"What do you think?" instead of replying, her captor asked, leaning forward.

Rey shuddered involuntarily. She had a feeling that he had been watching her _all_ the time she had been unconscious. "I have no idea; except for I've been kidnapped."

"We began to talk about the map that you had seen... Alas, our conversation was interrupted due to certain circumstances, so you and I have the opportunity now to enjoy the pleasant company of each other in a different place," her enemy explained. After a moment, he added, "Well, I should admit that I was somewhat rude to you in the forest."

Despite her intention to keep a poker face, Rey couldn't resist expressing genuine surprise, having heard these words. According to his way of thinking, she thought, it appears that such things like keeping the weapon activated in front of someone's face are regarded only as _somewhat_ _rude_?!

"But I thought..."

"... that you will end up in a torture chamber, where the barbarians of the First Order will use pliers to pull out of you all the information they need?" the figure in black cut off her question, finishing it for her. Rey noted distantly for herself that her enemy caught on her expectations sufficiently correct. "So would you have preferred that way of interrogation? Or isn't it better for us to continue our conversation the way it goes now?"

A minute passed. Rey still was loss for words to respond to such an unexpected offer. She, of course, _did_ expect nothing good from someone who had threatened her with a lightsaber, then immobilized her, tried to get into her mind, made her asleep, and finally kidnapped her. For this reason she perhaps was _totally_ surprised that she - as a captive - had woken up in a relatively _friendly_ atmosphere.

"Anyway, I have nothing to tell you," Rey said to her captor eventually, avoiding looking at his black mask. While she pretended to be considering the shiny surface of the side panel of the bar table, she sized up with her peripheral vision the closed door located on the right side from the figure in black.

Rey wondered whether she had to authorize to exit this chamber or the access was free, so that she would run away as soon as she had the chance.

"We'll see... And to begin with, may I pour you some wine?" the cloaked figure asked.

Rey frowned - she truly did not get this offer. "What do you mean by the _wine_?"

This time, as it turned out, it was her enemy who was surprised. In fact, Rey had no idea why she suddenly felt that he was puzzled. For some reason, however, she _knew_ that he really was.

Still, it was not the right time to continue reflecting upon this issue.

Rey tried to pull away from the figure in black on her sofa as far as possible; however, the more she withdrew, the greater the distance to the exit door was increased. Meanwhile, her enemy stood up from his seat and seemed to move toward her, but then suddenly turned to the bar.

At first, he pulled out a bottle from the work surface of the bar table and then took a cup off the bottom shelf. Despite the fact that his hands were dressed in leather gloves, he acted both fast and carefully.

Rey concluded that her captor spent a lot of time being dressed in _all_ those layers of his clothes. By the moment, she was quite convinced that he was a _human_ being, just as she was.

"I do not hold you," her enemy remarked as if incidentally, uncorking the bottle and pouring some red fluid into a glass.

"If so, may I leave?" Rey perked up as soon as a hint of freedom was mentioned, paying her attention to the closed door once again.

"Well, why not? Of course, you _can_ leave... But the question is: Where are you going to go now? To the deck cabin? Engine room? You know we are on board of my shuttle."

Rey felt nauseated after hearing this kind of logic. "So you tell me that you _do_ _not_ hold me captive, but still you also make it clear that I have _nowhere_ to go. What's the point of this?"

"The point is - you continue desperately jerking back and forth on a sofa, trembling with fear that I abridge your freedom," the tall figure shrugged, turning toward her."It's no good. Again, I admit that I was rude to you during our first meeting, and I would like to apologize for my inappropriate behavior."

And with those words, he stepped closer, leaned over and handed her the glass filled with an unknown fluid. "Please taste it. I assure you that the wine is not poisoned. I'm not interested to hurt you one way or another. On the contrary, this drink is likely to help you relax and forget your fears. Believe me, there is no need to be afraid."

Rey still frowned, refusing to accept the smoothing words of the creature in a mask.

By the way, she thought, why is he wearing this thing? Is he disfigured? Apparently, he suffers from health problems..?

"Where are we going?" Rey asked, trying to forget her unasked questions regarding the identity of her enemy and to convince herself that she had more important things to worry about, so she would need to keep her mind focused _only_ on them.

Of course, there was no way she was going to drink something in her captor's quarters, but still Rey quickly took the glass of that so called _wine_ , expecting her enemy to step aside after that. She still preferred to avoid looking at his scratched black helmet.

Thankfully, he did exactly the thing she had hoped at heart him to do. He returned to his initial seated position on the bench located in front of the large sofa on which Rey was _jerking back and forth_ , according to his words. In addition, they were now separated by the distance of more than just two steps, as she had pulled as far away as she could from her initial lying position.

Alas, Rey knew that a relatively safe distance and fake good manners of the cloaked figure do not change anything at all. Despite his _hospitality_ , she felt that her enemy was as dangerous as he appeared to be in the forest, while convincing her quite the opposite.

Meanwhile, he adjusted his position, making it comfortable to look at Rey. He leaned his head on his right hand, putting his elbow on the corner of the bar table. He seemed to be reluctant to respond on her last question, but he has picked his words at last, "I'm pretty sure that the place we are heading for now is unfamiliar for you; still, I will tell you - it is called Starkiller Base."

"It is a military base of the First Order, isn't it?" Rey guessed. "For what purpose do I need to be there?"

"I'm thinking about to discuss you with some person... However, if the outcome of our own conversation will be positive - I mean you _will_ give me what I need - maybe we would come back to Takodana."

"Just _maybe_?" Rey snorted, actively twirling the glass in her hands, so that the fluid was almost spilled on the sofa. " _Will_ we return to that place? Or is it to be assumed that we will most likely _not_ return to Takodana? The place which you, by the way, have destroyed... And what about my friends? Did you kill them?"

"Ah, put it on ice for a while," her enemy hissed in his turn. "You asked me more than a dozen questions in about ten minutes, while you still refuse to answer just one of mine. Let me see the map - and then I'll tell you all I know. I promise you that I will answer all your questions."

"No," she said dryly, without hesitation, "never."

Hearing Rey to ignore his request once again, her captor nodded. It seemed to her that he was not surprised. "Well, I see..." the figure in black murmured, "In this case, dare I ask you, what exactly that map means to you? Is it kind of a family heirloom, so you gave blood oath promising to protect it? Or is it directly linked to your... friends' or lover's well-beings? What exactly makes you vigorously oppose to reply to my small request..? Are you still afraid of me? I assure you that I will not cause you any harm after receiving the necessary information."

"So you _do_ ask me what makes me resist?" Rey protested acidly, promptly forgetting that she was _not_ in the right position to provoke a conflict. "How about to mention your squadron of TIE fighters, which attacked innocent inhabitants of the castle? If you've been spending so much effort to find the map, the latter seems to be a _matter of grave_ _importance_ to you, isn't it? As you are the First Order man and I've heard _a lot_ about the inhuman First Order politics, it seems to be obvious that I strongly oppose to give you _any_ information."

Rey retroactively realized that maybe she _really_ had went beyond the bonds of reason, but instead of getting angry, her enemy chuckled. "I wonder how someone who had isolated himself for many years in _that_ desert considers himself a competent authority to judge the policy of others..." he said motionless and added, "By the way, whether all those _innocent inhabitants,_ that you mentioned, are holy creatures or not, it is still a very controversial issue."

Rey gasped in disbelief.

 _That_ desert? But how does he know..? It seems, she thought, that he _does_ know something about her, _the girl he has heard so much about_. But what exactly and for what reason he was informed about her? Is it possible that he learned about her while trying to pull the map out of her head? Like she is something special for him... No, no, it is impossible. Why, then? Why instead of continue hunting BB-8 he chose to hold her captive?

At last, Rey decided to answer his last remark, which was making her blood boil with indignation, since the other issue - the awareness of her enemy of her life on Jakku - felt _very_ disturbing for her. "The real controversial issue is: Was there a _real_ need to act so violently on Takodana? You used military forces and TIE fighters. What for? Why you haven't even tried to be as polite as you are doing now? You know, sometimes there is no need to be well-informed to draw a valid inference about a person because those are your actions that represent who you are."

"Yes, you are right - the map _is_ important," her opponent nodded, replying to her previous conclusion. "However, despite what you may truly believe, we _had_ tried easier ways to get the information before we attacked Takodana, including negotiations and bribery. However, alas, the outcome was _zero_. And now you see _the_ _outcome_. Finally, we _have_ what we need."

For some reason, Rey sensed that the creature in a mask _examined_ her from top to toe while saying the last two phrases. She could not see anything under his helmet, and yet she _knew_ where exactly his eyes were; just as if the visor of his helmet didn't shield his gaze. Rey suddenly got frightened. She would like to believe that she was mistaken in her feelings.

"You're wrong," she said tightly, making her own doubts to be addressed to the other party. "Yes, you took me with you, but still you have no map."

Her enemy seemed genuinely surprised. "But still I have _you_. Isn't it not the same thing, is it?"

In her turn, Rey decided to be sarcastic. "You told me that you _do not_ hold me captive, so doesn't it mean that I can leave with the map, and you still cannot get it, does it?"

However, she never got a chance to know her opponent's thoughts on her last conclusion since their conversation was abruptly interrupted. The door opened, revealing a stormtrooper, who stood still in the doorway for a moment and then reluctantly looked into the room.

"Sir. I'm sorry, but I was ordered to report to you..." Apparently, the trooper was embarrassed to interrupt his chief, but the latter nodded, giving his employee permission to speak. "We have reached the orbit. The shuttle is landing in five minutes."

"Understood. And now, go!" the chief ordered the stormtrooper. And then, just after his employee had saluted and disappeared, he turned back to Rey, rising from his seat. He slowly walked over to her.

"Alas, now it is time to finish our nice conversation. Well? Where do we go from here? Just give me the map - and I _will_ escort you wherever you want. Moreover," he added after a few seconds, "within reasonable limits, I will do _everything_ for you."

And with those words, he suddenly... squat down in front of Rey, so their faces were almost on the same level now.

Rey was taken aback again, trying not to flinch. Unsettled, she could not quickly decide how to respond to another unexpected offer of her enemy and to his new posture. He was right in front of her now, and since there was nothing else to look at, Rey stared at the black visor of his helmet. And again, she could not escape the strange feeling that she _did_ meet his intense gaze, as if she saw his eyes without a barrier. She shrugged.

"Just tell me what can I do for you?" her captor asked, continuing seducing her. Rey was used to hearing his voice nasal and monotonous because of the mask, but this time his voice seemed softer to her for some reason. He murmured, "It seems that you are looking for someone. l will help to find them."

Rey swallowed hard. What is _that_ supposed to mean?! _How_ did he know..?

What should she do?! Why the hell does he behave like... like he _care_?

Maybe she had expected him to lean closer and intimidate her even more than he already had, but her enemy stood still keeping the distance, waiting patiently for her reply.

"I... " Rey was puzzled and could not find words. "I will give you the information only in the case neither you nor any men of the First Order will ever use it."

"Well, as you know, it's impossible. I've told you already, just ask me anything _within_ reasonable limits," the cloaked figure repeated, shrugging quietly, and added, "I'm not going to lie to you."

For an instant that seemed to extend into forever, Rey stood still. Then, she forced herself to shake her head, rejecting the tempting offer of her enemy.

Despite the fact that she understood the real state of affairs quite well, she also felt... some _doubts_. Therefore, she hurried to convince herself that by any means she _will_ _not_ be seduced, "My answer is the same. But... you know I still want to tell you something."

"Go ahead," her captor tilted his head and took the full glass of wine from Rey's hands when she handed him back the cup. She had successfully escaped touching leather gloved long fingers of her enemy the time she had been taking the glass from him, but this time she failed. The thin leather of his gloves was surprisingly soft to the touch, and Rey suddenly felt a wave of nice tingling running through her fingers. The very contact, which lasted just a moment, for some reason turned out almost tender.

Still.

Despite the embarrassing physical contact and new soothing words of her enemy, his unexpected _gentleness_ , Rey firmly decided for herself once again that she would _not_ succumb to illusions. So she took a deep breath and looked away. "I would prefer to be honest with you, too. Now you act like a mysterious stranger with good manners, and by trying to be nice to your prisoner you create a mirage of humanity..." she still hesitated before continuing, "In some moments, you are really good at it, but still the entity of you is a _beast_. You both speak beautifully and intimidate effectively, apparently expecting that mixing together _guest_ and _captive_ concepts will help you to achieve your goals much more effectively than using only threats and violence. Such a tactics perhaps may work on someone else. But in my case, I will not give you anything on my own free will."

And then...

Suddenly, Rey gasped for breath. Having finished this tirade, she sensed... something very strange and unexpected. The outburst of emotions.

The feelings were _very_ intense... Among them, the pain of failure to understand one another... the bitterness of disappointment... and... _compassion_.

But how can this be?!

And Rey's confusion worsened when she quickly realized that these feelings were _not_ _her own_ feelings actually. That _compassion_... It was _his_ feeling! The creature that was hiding under a black mask had _sincere_ compassion for her for some unknown reason. She _sensed_ it. Despite her hostile attitude toward him, not to mention sharp words she had just told him, her enemy _still_ _felt_ _compassion_ for her.

But why? Why, the hell, why?

Why does he have this compassion? Why does she perceive his feelings?

A minute of silence passed.

"I see... In this case, let us do as you say," her enemy said motionless, his shoulders stiffened with tension though. Then he finally placed her glass of untasted wine to the side on the floor and slowly - as if reluctantly - reached toward Rey's face with his right hand, nearly touching her. "I feel very sorry that you, thinking of yourself as a _human_ , turned your back to _my_ human hospitality. Anyway, there is no other choice for us now. I _need_ to get the information."

Rey didn't get a chance to pull away, nor was she able to find words to tell him that _maybe_...

She lost consciousness. Again.

***

The awakening was followed by a loud metallic sound.

"Where am I?" Rey asked, looking around, disoriented.

"You're my guest," her captor repeated his previous greeting, getting to his feet and moving closer to her.

It took a moment before Rey realized that the circumstances of their interrogation have changed irreversibly. There was no comfortable sofa in this new room; no bar and no wine were somewhere around, as well. The imaginary freedom seemed to be also left far away this time, as her hands and feet were restrained with the use of a massive metal structure shaped like a half chair, which was holding her captive. Her enemy in a mask, however, was the same.

Rey stared at him, experiencing mixed feelings - she was equally fearful and... curious.

She _did_ remember her captor's words about his _human_ hospitality.

So...

Despite the extremely serious current situation, Rey firmly decided for herself that she _will_ clarify for sure this time, whether the creature hiding under a metal mask was a real human or still was a creature.

* * *

 

Прим.  _Я редактировала русский и английский тексты независимо друг от друга, поэтому в каких-то мелочах они могут не совпадать. Мне интересно оставить эти незначительные различия._

 

**В гостях**

_Что произошло до того, как Рей проснулась в комнате для допросов?_

Рей открыла глаза и осмотрелась. Она не узнавала окружающую обстановку.

\- Где я?

\- У меня в гостях, - ответил знакомый незнакомец в черных одеждах.

В гостях?

Не верилось, и тем не менее...

Рей обнаружила себя на мягком кожаном диване. И не просто на диване - Г-образное лежбище занимало большую часть помещения. Прямо перед Рей располагалось что-то вроде небольшой кухни или мини-бара - две навесные полки были заставлены бокалами и стаканами, а из нескольких углублений в рабочей поверхности стола торчали горлышка каких-то бутылок. В комнате не было окон, или, возможно, они были скрыты за стенными панелями. В стильном интерьере помещения преобладал черный цвет с незначительными вставками бордовых элементов декора. Встроенные в потолок осветители создавали мягкое приглушенное освещение, в комнате было тепло и чем-то приятно пахло, и в целом вся роскошная обстановка помещения напоминала кают-компанию на круизном лайнере - как-то раз Рей видела нечто подобное в развлекательном голофильме.

Да, все было бы хорошо, если бы не неприятель, облаченный с ног до головы в черные одежды - он расположился на обитой кожей скамье буквально в двух шагах от Рей. Впрочем, по ее мнению, со всеми его специфическими балахонами и вычурным шлемом он вполне вписывался в этот интерьер. Он - да. Но не она.

\- Что я здесь делаю? - хмуро спросила Рей, отмечая, что ее руки и ноги свободны.

Она не собиралась задерживаться в одном помещении с существом в маске, но понимала, что, учитывая способности неприятеля к телекинезу, попытка побега будет скорее всего будет обречена на провал. Поэтому пока оставалась на месте.

\- А ты как полагаешь? - спросил похититель, немного подаваясь вперед.

Рей невольно содрогнулась: похоже, все это время, пока она находилась в беспамятстве, он наблюдал за своей пленницей.

\- Не имею представления.

\- Мы начали беседовать о карте, которую ты видела... Увы, так уж сложилось, что в силу определенных обстоятельств мне пришлось предложить тебе иное место для продолжения нашего душевного разговора... - объяснил неприятель свою позицию относительно нового местопребывания Рей и добавил: - Признаю, я был несколько неучтив.

Она собиралась сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, но после этих слов поняла, что скрыть изумление все же не удастся: держать активированный световой меч у лица - это называется "несколько неучтив"?!

\- Но я думала...

\- ... что окажешься в камере для пыток, где варвары из Первого ордена станут клещами вытаскивать из тебя правду? - закончил за нее вопрос незнакомец, угадав ее мысли. - Ты бы предпочла такой вариант?

Рей не нашлась что ответить. Разумеется, ничего хорошего от того, кто ей угрожал оружием, обездвижил, пытался пробраться в голову, а после - заставил заснуть и похитил, она не ожидала. Возможно, поэтому была действительно очень удивлена, что плен оказался... относительно комфортным.

\- В любом случае, мне нечего тебе сказать, - сообщила Рей неприятелю, избегая смотреть на черную маску. Она делала вид, что рассматривает блестящую поверхность столешницы, но при этом боковым зрением оценивала закрытый дверной люк, размещенный по правую сторону от фигуры в черных одеждах.

Так для выхода из помещения нужно пройти авторизацию или дверь может открыть любой? Представится ли вообще шанс сбежать?

\- Увидим... - едва слышно произнес похититель. - А для начала, могу я предложить тебе бокал вина?

Что?

Рей нахмурилась.

\- Что такое "вино"?

И на этот раз, похоже, настал черед незнакомца удивляться. При этом Рей не понимала, почему вдруг почувствовала, что он озадачен. И все же по какой-то причине она поняла это.

Но было не до дальнейших размышлений на эту тему.

Рей постаралась отодвинуться на диване как можно дальше - впрочем, дальше от двери, - когда неприятель встал с места и сделал шаг в ее сторону. А затем повернулся к бару.

Этот высокий некто, облаченный в черное, достал из углубления в рабочей поверхности стола одну из бутылок, затем снял с нижней полки фужер. Несмотря на то, что незнакомец носил перчатки, двигался он в них очень проворно.

Рей пришла к выводу, что неприятель, похоже, если и не ходит в этой одежде постоянно, то носит ее довольно часто.

Интересно, он... человек?

Рей была почти в этом уверена.

\- Я тебя не удерживаю, - словно ненароком заметил незнакомец, откупоривая емкость и наливая в бокал красную прозрачную жидкость.

\- Значит, я могу уйти? - встрепенулась Рей, снова обращая внимание на закрытую дверь.

\- Почему нет? Разумеется, уйти ты можешь... Но вопрос в том, куда ты собираешься податься. В кабину пилотов? Машинное отделение? Мы летим на шаттле.

Рей почувствовала приступ тошноты от такой логики.

\- Значит, силой ты меня не удерживаешь, но при этом подразумевается, что мне некуда податься. Какой в этом смысл?

\- Такой, что ты дергаешься на диване, зажимаясь от страха, и считаешь, что я ограничиваю твою волю, - похититель пожал плечами, разворачиваясь в ее сторону. - Повторюсь, я был неучтив при нашей встрече и приношу свои извинения.

С этими словами он подошел ближе к Рей и, наклонившись, протянул ей наполненный неизвестной жидкостью фужер.

\- Прошу, отведай. Напиток не отравлен - я не заинтересован причинить тебе вред. Наоборот, весьма вероятно, это поможет тебе немного расслабиться и перестать меня бояться. Поверь, я для тебя не опасен.

Рей нахмурилась.

Почему он носит маску? Обезображен? Проблемы с дыханием?

\- Куда мы направляемся? - спросила она, отстраняясь от вопросов о личности неприятеля и вспоминая о более важных насущных проблемах. Рей все еще избегала смотреть на оцарапанный черный шлем.

Пить поданный напиток она, разумеется, не собиралась, но все же поспешно взяла бокал, так как рассчитывала, что незнакомец после этого от нее отойдет.

И действительно, отошел: вернулся на свое место - скамью, расположенную напротив дивана, на котором размещалась Рей. Впрочем, поскольку она отодвинулась, теперь их разделяло не в пример большее, чем раньше, свободное пространство.

Увы, Рей понимала, что относительно безопасное расстояние и фальшивое гостеприимство по сути ничего не меняют. Ей казалось, что существо в маске по-прежнему сулило опасность, настойчиво уверяя в обратном.

Незнакомец тем временем развернулся корпусом в сторону Рей и оперся головой о правую руку, поставив локоть на столешницу. Казалось, он колебался, отвечать ли на последний ее вопрос, но в конце концов все же произнес:

\- Если тебе это о чем-то скажет, то мы летим на базу "Старкиллер".

\- Очевидно, военная база Первого ордена? - догадалась Рей. - Зачем я там нужна?

\- Раздумываю о том, чтобы посоветоваться кое с кем насчет тебя... Однако. В случае если результат нашего с тобой разговора будет положительным - ты отдашь то, что мне нужно, - возможно, мы вернемся на Такодану.

\- Возможно? - фыркнула Рей, активно вертя бокал в руках, так что жидкость едва не выплескивалась. - Значит, скорее всего, и не вернемся? Туда, где вы все разрушили?.. Что с моими друзьями? Ты их убил?

\- Погоди... - в свою очередь хмыкнул похититель. - Ты задала подряд уже больше десятка вопросов, при этом не хочешь ответить всего лишь на один мой. Позволь мне посмотреть карту, и тогда я сообщу тебе все, что знаю сам, отвечу на все интересующие тебя вопросы.

\- Нет.

Незнакомец, казалось, не был удивлен очередным отказом.

\- Понятно... - кивнул он. - В таком случае хотя бы поведай, что тебе до той карты? Это семейная реликвия, и ты дала клятву на крови, обещая защищать ее? Либо это как-то связано с твоими друзьями?.. любимым? Что именно заставляет тебя столь рьяно противиться?.. Ты все еще меня боишься? Я обещаю, что, получив нужную информацию, не причиню тебе никакого вреда.

\- И ты еще спрашиваешь, что именно заставляет противиться? - возмутилась Рей, окончательно забывая о своем положении "гостьи". - Как насчет того, что эскадрилья ваших истребителей напала на невинных обитателей замка? Если ты потратил столько усилий, чтобы найти эту карту, значит, для Первого ордена это действительно очень важная информация. А о вашей политике я более чем наслышана.

Рей запоздало сообразила, что, похоже, успешно перешла границы дозволенного. На месте похитителя она бы уже рассвирепела от наглого поведения пленницы, однако, насколько можно было судить по звукам, донесшимся из-под шлема, он вроде как... рассмеялся.

\- Любопытно, и откуда тебе, долгие годы самоизолировавшейся в своей пустыне, достоименно известно о нашей политике?.. А вот насчет того, насколько все те "невинные обитатели" действительно святы, это еще спорный вопрос.

Рей нахмурилась.

Пустыня? Откуда он знает?.. Правда, он раньше говорил, что наслышан об "этой девушке". Но о чем именно и по какой причине? Или же он успел вытащить информацию о жизни мусорщицы в пустошах из ее головы? Вроде не должен был... И почему вдруг именно она? Отчего он прекратил охоту на дроида?

И все же Рей решила развивать последнюю ремарку оппонента, так как она вызывала бурное возмущение, а вот его осведомленность о Джакку очень сильно пугала.

\- Спорный вопрос другой: стоило ли действовать столь агрессивным образом, а не попытаться договориться? Привлекли военную технику, чего ради? На самом деле, чтобы сделать правильные выводы о ком-либо, порой не нужно так уж и много информации: то, что ты собой представляешь, характеризуют твои поступки.

\- Да, ты верно понимаешь: карта очень важна, - подтвердил ее предыдущие выводы неприятель. - Но неужели ты действительно полагаешь, что раньше мы не испробовали самые разные способы, чтобы ее заполучить, в том числе обходились без лишнего шума и насилия? Но, увы, результата не было. А вот теперь результат налицо. Наконец у нас есть все, что нужно.

Рей почему-то показалось, что, произнося две последние реплики, незнакомец оценивающе бегал по ней взглядом. Но ей хотелось верить, что заблуждается. Она ведь не могла видеть его глаз...

\- Ты ошибаешься, - произнесла Рей, перекладывая собственные сомнения в адресованные оппоненту слова. - Ты выкрал меня, но у тебя по-прежнему нет карты.

\- Разве это не одно и то же? - казалось, похититель искренне удивился.

Рей все же решила съязвить:

\- Разве твои слова о том, что ты меня не удерживаешь, не означают, что и карта тебе может не достаться?

Однако что же существо в черных одеждах считает по этому поводу, Рей уже не суждено было узнать - внезапно переборка, на которую она все еще полагала большие надежды, открылась, и в помещение осторожно заглянул штурмовик.

\- Сэр, вы просили уведомить без предупреждения... - очевидно, ему было неловко прерывать шефа, но тот кивнул, разрешая говорить. - Мы достигли орбиты и через пять минут выходим на посадку.

\- Я понял. Свободен... - начальник еще раз кивнул своему подчиненному и, когда тот вышел, снова обратился к Рей, поднимаясь с места и неспешно сокращая расстояние: - Увы, подошло время прервать нашу увлекательную беседу. Итак? Что ты решаешь? Карта - и я отвезу тебя туда, куда скажешь. И не только... В пределах разумного сделаю, что пожелаешь.

И после этих слов он неожиданно... присел перед Рей. Ее глаза и визор его шлема теперь оказались на одном уровне.

Рей успешно преодолела инстинктивный порыв дернуться в сторону от незнакомца, но и спустя несколько минут тишины, в течение которых оба не сдвинулись со своих мест, по-прежнему оставалась озадаченной.

Она никак не могла определиться, как нужно реагировать на последнее более чем неожиданное предложение похитителя, на эту позу - подумать только! - у ее ног. На все это... гостеприимство. Незнакомец теперь находился непосредственно перед ней, и, поскольку смотреть стало некуда, Рей всматривалась в черноту линз его шлема. Однако не могла ничего в них различить. Она молчала.

\- Поведай, что мне сделать для тебя? - продолжил соблазнять неприятель, при этом не совершая попыток какого-либо неприемлемого сближения. Его голос, из-за маски все это время звучавший глухо и однообразно, на этот раз почему-то показался Рей более мягким. - Быть может, ты ищешь кого-то? Я помогу их найти.

Что он имеет в виду? Не может же быть...

Рей сглотнула.

Так что ему ответить-то?

\- Я... покажу тебе информацию только в том случае, если ни ты, ни кто-либо из Первого ордена ею никогда не воспользуется.

\- Я же просил, в пределах разумного, - повторил неприятель, пожимая плечами. - И знай, обманывать тебя я не стану.

Прошла минута тишины, и Рей заставила себя покачать головой. На этот раз отклонить предложение оказалось действительно трудно. Она осознавала, что частично все же испытывает сожаление от того, что, понимая реалии, не собирается - не должна! - идти на поводу у соблазна.

\- Мой ответ остается прежним, - Рей дополнительно облекла свой отказ в слова, будучи не уверена, кого именно убеждает. - Хотя... знаешь, я все же хочу тебе кое-что сказать.

\- Я слушаю, - незнакомец склонил голову на бок и взял бокал, когда Рей вернула ему полную емкость. Кожа перчаток недруга, прикосновения к которой она раньше успешно избежала, показалась очень мягкой на ощупь, а само соприкосновение, продлившееся буквально секунду, почему-то получилось... почти нежным.

И тогда она снова - и на этот раз еще более настойчиво - постаралась себе внушить, что не должна ни в коем случае поддаваться иллюзиям.

Рей сделала глубокий вдох и отвела взгляд от чужих рук.

\- Я тоже не хочу тебя обманывать. Сейчас в облике таинственного незнакомца с хорошими манерами тебе удается создать мираж человечности, местами действительно вполне успешно, но при этом сущность твоя - чудовище. Ты красиво говоришь, эффектно запугиваешь, очевидно, ожидая, что, смешав понятия гостя и пленника, введешь в заблуждение и добьешься большего успеха, чем угрозами и насилием. Возможно, с кем-то такая тактика и срабатывает. Но знай, я никогда ничего не отдам тебе добровольно.

И...

Едва закончив произносить обличительную речь, Рей внезапно ощутила... остроту недопонимания. А также разочарование и даже... сострадание.

Притом, чужое, не свое - это не были ее собственные чувства.

Похититель, скрывавшийся под черной маской, по неизвестной причине испытывал по отношению к своей пленнице искреннее сострадание. Вопреки ее далеко не благодарному - как гостьи - поведению и обличительным словам, которые только что произнесла.

Но почему?! Что же это такое?

По какой причине ему искренне жаль свою пленницу? И почему она вдруг стала воспринимать его чувства?

Прошла минута, продлившаяся вечность.

\- Я понял. Как скажешь, - в конце концов отстраненно сообщил неприятель. Он поставил фужер Рей на пол, а затем медленно - будто испытывая сомнения - вытянул правую руку в ее сторону, почти дотрагиваясь до лица. - Мне очень жаль, что при твоей человеческой сущности тебе оказалось чуждо мое человеческое гостеприимство. Так или иначе, выбора нет. Я должен получить информацию.

Увы, Рей не успела отпрянуть и уже не смогла ничего возразить на эти слова.

***

Рей пробудилась от громкого металлического звука.

\- Где я? - спросила она, осмотревшись.

\- У меня в гостях, - повторил прежнее приветствие похититель, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к ней ближе.

И нескольких секунд Рей хватило, чтобы сообразить, что на этот раз обстоятельства переговоров снова изменились, притом не в лучшую сторону. В новом помещении не оказалось ни удобного дивана, ни барной стойки, ни вина. Про мнимую свободу теперь тоже можно было забыть, так как руки и ноги оказались заблокироваными в массивной металлической конструкции, по форме напоминающей полукресло. Незнакомец в маске, впрочем, был тот же.

Рей внимательно смотрела на него, снова ощущая противоречивые чувства: частично это был гнев, а отчасти и... изумление.

Он сказал, "его человеческое гостеприимство"?

Значит...

Несмотря на новый вариант пребывания "в гостях", на этот раз Рей собиралась тем или иным образом удостовериться в своих догадках - четко выяснить, кто же скрывается под ворохом черных одежд и защитной маской.


End file.
